Burning Fire
by ThuGoldenChild
Summary: When Edward meets his Best friends girlfriend can he deny the attraction to her, or will he loose all hope to the lust. One Shot. OOC ExB.


**Authors Note: **_So I just sorta had this idea today while I was sitting around the house bored outta muh freakin mind. I hope you enjoy it & I warn you know there is a huge ass lemon in here. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate all of my readers/reviewers. xCrystal_

* * *

**Burning Fire**

The pulse of the hot water was beating down on my back and neck, the water rushing down the rest of my body, and I sighed as my muscles began to relax. I grabbed the body wash and began to scrub my body clean. I was slow in my movements not wanting to rush my time alone. Once Emmett got here I would be occupied the rest of my night, maybe even my early morning. Depending on the level of drunkenness.

I was supposed to be meeting my best friend and her new girl tonight. Honestly I was hoping to have a good time. I know I sure as hell needed it. Alice, my best friend, was a lesbian. She changed women like I bought cigars. That was a lot considering I bought a new box about once every two weeks. She was my girl though. We grew up together and had always been pretty tight. Emmett my brother, was always trying to get me to hook up with her and one of her girls, but I could never do it.

I finished with my shower and dried off eyeing my closet, trying to decide what I wanted to wear for the night of inebriation I was about to enjoy. I decided on just a pair of light wash holey American Eagle jeans and a long sleeve baby blue button down shirt. I threw on my Nike tennis shoes and my white AE hat and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to say I look pretty damn good. I smiled to myself as I heard something start to beating on the door. Emmett.

I opened up to find him dressed just as casually as I was. He was smirking at me. He must be eager to get this shit started.

"What's up man?" he said, I reached up and we bumped fist.

"Not to much. I'm about ready, just let grab a few things." I told him as I moved from the door and headed back to my room. I grabbed my cell, wallet, and keys and made my way back to the living room.

"So what's Ali got planned for the night?" He asked as I stepped into the room.

"She wants to go down to that club _Twilight_, you know Ali, it's time to show off her new girl." I told him.

"Dude, if she's hot you should totally fuck 'em." he smiled a big shit eating grin at me.

"Probably not. Alice has a thing for big boobed, leggy, fake looking blonds. Not my type." I told him as we made our way our way to the lobby of my building.

"Dude your are such a fag. What is wrong with you? I would love to bang any of the leggy blonds that I've seen Alice with."

"Have a good evening gentlemen." Roger the door man said as we exited the building. I nodded my head to him in recognition.

"I have to say, Alice is pretty hot too."

"Yeah man, but she is straight lez. She wouldn't even fuck Jazz, and you know how close they were."

"I guess, but hell I would still be trying to get in on that." He said.

"Whatever dude, she's a good friend." I sighed as I speed down the street to the club, anticipating the night. I needed to get some alcohol in my system if I was going to have to listen to Emmett's bullshit all night. If he was giving me this hard of a time right now, I could only imagine how the rest of the night was going to go.

We arrived at the club and as I parked the car I noticed that Alice's yellow Porsche was no where in sight. So I figured she would let me know when she got here. Emmett and I passed by the people in line and walked to the bouncer. Emmett said a few things to him and he nodded his head and let us through. You could hear people in line getting upset.

As we walked in we went straight to the bar to get drinks. We were ready to start this night off right. We got shots of tequila and threw them back.

"Give me three more." I told the bubbly looking red headed bartender. She smiled and lined up the shots for me. I shot each one back straight in a row.

"Damn Eddie, in a rush tonight." Emmett bellowed as he clapped me on the back.

"Nope, just ready to party tonight." I told him with a shrug. I could already feel the warmth run through my body as alcohol ran through my veins.

"Take it easy on the tequila, I'm not babysitting your ass when you start to chuck." He said with a grimace.

"Fuck you fucker."

I started to people watch, we had been here for about twenty minutes and Alice still hadn't showed. Honestly she was starting to piss me off. I was looking for her short black hair and petite figure when my eyes trailed across and beautiful brunette dancing by herself. She had long chestnut hair, and a slim figure. She was wearing a red and black corset top and a denim mini skirt, that flowed to her creamy colored thighs. She had on a pair of black knee length fuck-me boots. Her top was low cut and I could easily make out her supple looking delicious c-cup tits from where I was standing.

Like she could hear my thoughts, she looked up and met my gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes held mine for a minute and then she smiled at me. I smiled back, lost in her eyes. She reached her arm out toward me and curled her finger, giving me '_the come hither_' look.

"Dude she's hot, go the fuck on." Emmett said from where he was standing next to me patting me on the back.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." I mumbled as I shoved off the bar and made my way over to her.

As I reached her, I realized how much more gorgeous she was up close. She was fucking beautiful. I laid my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we started to sway together in sync to '_Let me see the Booty'_ by The Dream. I rubbed my hands up her hips across her torso to her ribs. She flipped her body around and ground her hot little ass in to my groin.

I groaned. She still had her arms around my neck as she slid her body down mine, to the floor, where she turned back around. My hard cock was right in her face as she slowly rose from the ground. She brushed her arms back up my body, her lips grazed over my hard cock. I moaned out load. She winked and turned back around and ground her ass back into me. I tightened my hands on her hips and pushed into her. She popped her ass down and came back up to me. Smiling the sexiest smile I had ever saw.

I have never been more attracted to a woman in my life. I was fucking in love this chic and I didn't even know her name. She hasn't even spoke to me yet. She wrapped her arms back around my neck as '_Diva_' by Beyonce came on over the speakers. She started to grind on me again from the front. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed myself into her harder. I leaned down and was about to press my lips to her perfectly pouted pink lips when my fucking phone vibrated in my pocket.

I sighed and pulled away from her as I pulled my phone out. She smiled at me and I took that as a sign she was cool with me answering it. It was a text from Alice.

**I'm at the bar w/Em. Bring ur chic. Al.**

I furrowed my eyes and looked at the bar she was grinning at me waving me over. So I looked back at the girl I was just dancing with, she was still smiling. My gawd what a smile. This girl was my wet dream come true.

"You wanna get a drink with me?" I asked. She nodded her head and I took her hand and started to lead her through the crowd of people. Her small hand was so warm in mine, it set a trail of fire through my body. She intertwined our fingers and I smiled to myself.

I walked up to Emmett and smiled a him he looked at me with a shit eating grin and turned to Alice who had the same look.

"Ali.. You made it." the beautiful brunette pulled away from me and slung her arms around Alice, and I'll be damned if they didn't kiss. It wasn't a full on make-out, but just a chaste kiss on the lips. Enough to get a bigger response from my cock and Emmett.

"Holy-fucking-shit." He bellowed.

"Edward, Emmett this is my girl Bella." Alice looked at me and grinned.

"Your Girl?" I asked, and I sorta chocked it out.

"You're a lesbian?" Emmett asked through laughter. No doubt he was laughing at me for the woody this girl just gave me.

"No! I'm not a lesbian." she said it so serious, it left no room for doubt, but I still managed too. I was standing there with my mouth wide open. I knew my face looked as surprised as I felt. To be honest, I was kinda disappointed too.

"Your not?" I chocked out, yet again.

"No, I'm bisexual." She smiled at me and winked. My mouth popped right back open. She reach over and pushed my chin up officially closing my mouth. I just gaped at her. Man this was so cruel. She totally had me going.

"Fuuuuccckk…" I sighed out, I shifted my crotch. I palmed my face and waved my hands for the bartender. I need to be shit faced. The perfect fucking girl and she is with my female best friend. Fuck this sucks.

I ordered two more shots and downed them. Emmett was still laughing at me. Stupid fucker. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.

"Did she get you all hot and bothered Eddie?" he snickered at me. "Hell she gave me wood and I was all the way over her." The girls were both laughing now.

"Calm down Edward it's not that bad. Ohh, Emmett I met this girl, Rosalie, I think you would be really interested in her." Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes at her. Bella was standing there in all her sexy staring at me. Smiling. I couldn't help the small smiled that came over my face. She was just so fucking beautiful.

"Interested in? Alice I like to fuck, that's it for me." Emmett snorted at her.

"That's what I meant dumbass." she scoffed. "she just your type, blond hair, big tits, she's tall. Oh and she's a Victoria Secret model." She said it so casually. Emmett's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's here somewhere. I'm supposed to text her. I was going to introduce you." she said smiling.

"What the hell, lets go. I need those secrets." he almost yelled at her.

"I'll be back Bella." she looked at me and smirked. "in a while. Dance with Edward if you get bored." She leaned in and whispered something to Bella, she nodded her head. They kissed again and Alice danced away pulling Emmett behind her. I rolled my eyes again.

I looked back at Bella who was staring at me again. We held each others gaze for a few minutes. I decided I was drunk enough for a while and pushed my shot that I had been holding to her. She looked down at it then back to me.

"You sure?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

"Yea, I'm pretty buzzed right now." I told her shrugging.

"Okay." she threw the shot back, licking her lips as she put the glass back on the bar. I watched her little pink tongue slide out and back in. I looked at her and she was grinning at me.

"So Bella, what do you do?" I asked trying like hell to find something to get my mind out of the gutter.

"I'm a teacher at a high school." She said. Shit. Like I needed more fantasies of the girl. Now I had the naughty teacher in my head.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, I love teaching. What do you do Edward?" she asked.

"I am a doctor." I told her.

"Really?" She threw my word back at me. Then all of a sudden a big ass smile broke out on her face.

"Yea." I told her.

"I wonder if you'd let me be your naughty nurse?" She whispered leaning toward me. Our faces where so close, I could smell the tequila on her breath.

"We could definitely arrange that." I whispered back. She smirked and pulled back.

"So what kind of doctor are you?" She asked.

"Obgyn." I relied.

"That's so sweet. You deliver little babies and stuff." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my arm. The burning warmth ran through my body.

"Yea, it's a great job. I love it." I told her. "So, what do you teach?" I asked.

"English. I love books." she said shrugging.

"That's cool."

"Not as cool as bringing little babies into the world." I laughed.

"So Edward, I think we should dance a few more songs." she stood up from her stool and held her hand out to me. Of course the masochist I am, I took and followed behind her. Dreading the case of blue balls I was going to have later. As soon as we made it to the dance floor she started grinding and rubbing all over me. I knew she heard my hisses and growls. They just seemed to spure her on. I was rock fucking hard. Man I wanted this girl bad.

We had been dancing for five or six songs when she leaned up and started kissing me. I was to far gone to give a fuck about Alice at the moment. I kissed her back, hard. I ground my cock into her and she fisted her hands tighter in my hair. I was so turned on. Our tongues were going together at such a fast speed. She was ferocious. She tasted so good I never wanted to let her go, but she did it. She pulled away and smiled huge smile at me.

"You should take me home with you?" she whispered. She had moved her lips to my ears and was nibbling on it. She moved her mouth down to my neck and licked across the skin. "You taste delicious Edward. I can't wait to taste your dick."

I groaned and grabbed her wrist leading her out of the club. She followed behind me, her hand in my back pocket. We made it to my car, and fuck. I have had way to muchto drink to be driving.

"How much did you drink?" I asked her.

"Just the one shot you gave me. Why?"

"Because I had at least ten. You should drive my car." I tossed her the keys and opened the door for her. She stared at me for a minute then shrugged and hopped in.

I must be fucking crazy with the need to fuck this girl. I wont even let Alice drive my car. Yet here I was handing this girl I barely knew my keys. Psycho. Yea that's me.

I walked over to the passenger seat and jumped in. She backed out and pulled onto the road as I gave her directions to my appartment. I set back and closed my eyes and thought for a minute. What the fuck was I doing? She was dating my best friend, and I was taking her back to my place to fuck the shit out of her. I sighed and looked over at her, she was grinning again. She seemed into me though. She sure rubbed on me like she was.

Before I could think to much more on it she moved one hand to my thigh, slowly moving it up to palm my hard-as-a-rock-cock. I moaned and threw my head back into the head rest. She is fucking killing me.

We pulled into the parking lot of my building and made our way back up to my apartment. I had my arm draped across her shoulder as we made our way pass Roger the doorman. He nodded his head and smirked at me and I winked at him, a big as grin spread across my face.

Once we made it to my apartment, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I opened the door and let Bella go in front of me. I watched shamelessly as she sashayed her tight little ass through the door. I couldn't wait to delve into her.

She turned and smirked at me. I closed the door softly behind me a leaned up against it. I took my shoes off and shoved them to the side with my feet, never turning away from her beautiful brown orbs. I dropped the keys on the table and smiled at her. She launched herself at me. I caught her by her hips and our lips meet with a burning hot passion.

I ran my tongue across her lip and she parted them for me. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and they began to fight for dominance. I let her win and she sucked my tongue into her mouth, nibbling on both my lips and my tongue. I ran my hand up and down her body. I made my way to her breast and started to knead them through the fabric of her dress. She moaned into my mouth and I caught it in my own. Her hands were tangled into my hair, tugging slightly. I moved my lips away from her and brought my head down to her perky little tits. I nibbled her left breast through her top and she hissed and arched her back into me.

I kissed my way back up to her neck were I nibbled on her ear lobe. She was licking and suckling my neck, running her hands up and down my chest. Leaving awake of burning fire through my entire body. I don't know what it was about this girl, she was fueling feelings I had never felt before. Before I had time to register any more thought on that she dropped to her knees in front of me. Somehow we had managed to get turned around and her back was now to the door, my body pushing her into it. I stepped back a little and she pulled me by my belt loops back flush in front of her. She leaned in to my crotch, where you could visibly see my cock straining in excitement for her. She opened her mouth and bit lightly over my cloth covered cock. I moaned and my eyes rolled back into my head.

She made quick work of my pants and belt letting them hit the floor. I stepped out and threw them to the side with my feet. I stood in my shirt and briefs looking down at her. She reached her hands out and started palming me through the briefs. I let out a grunt of impatience and she smirked at me.

"Patience Edward, I will taste you." her voice was low and huskily seductive. My dick twitched in response. She slid her hands into the band of my briefs and slid them down my body. My cock popped out and her eyes grew wide. A very big smug smile broke across my face.

"Like what you see Bella?" I asked. Even I could hear the smugness in my voice.

"Very much so." she said. She took my balls into her hands and started to massage them. She licked my dick from the hilt to the tip. Her warm breath made my skin blaze in heat. She swirled her tongue on the tip, letting her spit run down my cock. She brought my length in to her mouth and I hissed as the head of my dick hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Bella. That feels fucking incredible." I groaned out. She started a pace and began a rhythm of bobbing up and down, swirling her tongue and mouth around, her lips suckling. Her hands wrapped around the length she couldn't get in her mouth with out gagging. I fisted one hand into her hair and rested the other against the door. I was moaning and hissing her name. Telling her how incredible her hot little mouth felt on me.

"Your so fucking big." She started to try to deep throat me and I could feel her throat clamp down as she gagged a little. The tightness of her throat was enough to send me over the edge and I shot my load into her mouth with a grunt of her name. She swallowed it all greedily and I savored the feel of her tongue lapping at my cum.

She stood in front of me, smiling. I smirked back at her. Ready to maul her. She walked to my ihome system and started going through my ipod. I watched her, wondering what she was up too, thinking that she had to many clothes on. I listened as 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Dead Man came blaring through the speakers feeling my apartment. She walked over to me and pulled me to the couch and shoved me down. I sank back into the cushions awaiting what she was getting ready to give me.

She backed away from me slowly, swinging her hips. She trailed her hands up her body brushing past her breast. I groaned. I could already feel myself getting hard for her again. She trailed her hands to the bottom of corset top and started to unbutton it. Painfully slow. When she finally undid the last button she shrugged it off her shoulders and it hit the floor. My eyes never left her beautiful perky breast, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were hard and she ran a hand over them, pinching the nipples. She moaned out load. My dick twitched.

Her hands trailed down to her skirt where she started to undo her button and zipper. She shimmied the skirt down, swaying her hips. It pooled on the floor around her feet. She kicked it away. My fucking gawd. She wasn't wearing panties either. I licked my lips on instinct. Her eyes darted my lips and tongue, and I jumped up. I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder carrying her to my room.

"Edward, my boots." she said through giggles.

"Leave 'em. There sexy as hell." I told her as I slapped her ass. She kinda yelped and moaned together in one noise. I growled.

Once in my room I threw her down on the bed. She lay there with her hair billowed out behind her. Spread eagle for me. She was rubbing her hands softly up and down her body. Her legs wide open for me. My eyes drifted over her body, narrowing in on her smoothly waxed pussy. She looked good enough to eat. Mattera fact. I think I will.

"Like what you see?" She asked smirking at me.

"Very much, your beautiful Bella." I told her in all honesty.

"You have to many clothes on Edward." she stated matter-of-factly. I started to undo the buttons of my shirt. Her eyes were watching me hungrily. I had never been more thankful for Emmett's persistence of me going to the gym with him all these years. I shrugged out of my shirt. She licked her lips. I collapsed on the floor in front of her and wasted no time in diving into her pink, warm folds. I ran my tongue up and down her slit sucking in the warm juices that her pussy was soaked in. I moaned against her clit, savoring her delicious taste.

She gripped my hair and was tugging it hard. The pain adding sensations to my straining cock. She was bucking her hips and thrashing around. I wrapped one arm around her waist and held her down.

"Edward.. Oh gawd.. I'm goanna cum!" She yelled. I slide two fingers in her and started to pump them in and out. I could feel her clenching around my fingers and I couldn't wait to feel her tight little pussy milking my cock.

"Edward!" She moaned. She threw her head back as her orgasm took over. She had the hottest 'o' face I had ever saw. In that moment, I knew I couldn't let her get away from me. There was something special about this girl and I wanted her to be mine and spend time figuring it out. Plus side, she sucks a dick better than anyone I've ever got head from.

I rose from the floor and crawled up her body. Licking and suckling on her breast as she caught her breath from the orgasm she had just experienced.

She pulled me up to her and started to kiss me, I kissed her back trying to show her all the passion I felt for her. She pulled back and looked me in the eye for a minute.

"You feel it too don't you?" She whispered. I knew what she was talking about. The fire I had felt since I laid eyes on her.

"Yea I do." I whispered back. She moved her mouth back to mine and what started out as a slow sweet kiss began to build, our hunger for one another returning full force.

My dick was brushing against her warm mound of flesh and I needed to have her. I had to feel her warmth surrounding me. I moved to get a condom out of the table beside my bed and she pulled me back to her.

"No, I'm on the pill." she whispered. "I want to feel you, all of you."

I pushed the head of my cock into her and she gasped. I stilled to let her adjust. I had the overwhelming feeling to just start pumping into her, to ravish her. She was so tight and warm. I could already tell that I wouldn't last very long. She started to roll her hips and I took it as a sign to move. I started to thrust into her slowly at first, gaining speed as I went.

"Your so fucking tight." I groaned out into her ear, where I had been nibbling. I moved my mouth away from her neck and kissed her again. Our tongues fought together.

"Fuck Edward.." she panted. "Fuck me harder." So I moved harder, the sounds of our skin clapping, echoing through the apartment. I moved my hand down in between us and started to rub my thumb across her clit.

"Ugh.." she moaned.

"Cum for me Bella, baby." I told her. Her eyes met mine.

"Cum on my cock Bella." I told her. I could feel her start to clench around my cock. Milking me.

"Cum in me Edward." she moaned. "I'm.. oh gawd."

She threw her head back as her orgasm ripped through her. Screaming my name. It had never heard it sound so good in my life. I spilled into her chanting her name, like a worship. That's exactly what I was going to do too. Worship her. I crumpled on top of her, catching my breath. She was running her hands through my hair.

"That's feels good." I rolled over pulling her with me. She curled into my side. We lay there quite for several minutes. Her hands still running over my scalp. I was broke out of my reverie when I heard my phone chirping from the living room. I sighed and looked at Bella. She was smiling at me.

"Go get it." she said. I kissed her head and rolled out of the bed. I threw on my briefs and headed to the living room. I grabbed my phone and went to the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I yelled to her.

"Water." she replied back. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back to the room. I just wanted to cuddle back up to Bella's warm little body. When I walked back in the room she was under the blankets. Her hair spilled across my pillow. I couldn't help but smile, she looked so perfect laying in my bed. She smiled back and reached out for the water. I handed it to her and slumped back into the bed.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Oh yea. I forget to even check." I scoffed. I flipped my phone open to see I had a new text. It was from Alice. Oh shit. I fucking completely forgot. I looked over at Bella, eyes wide. Shit. Fuck was Alice going to kill me now. I opened it.

**What the fuck happened 2 u bitches? Al**

"Um.. Is Alice going to kill me when she finds out I fucked her girlfriend." I asked Bella. She had been smiling at me, then she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked truly confused.

"Alice isn't my girlfriend Edward." she laughed. My brows furrowed and she saw the look on my face, she started explaining. "Okay, don't get mad." I nodded for her to continue. "She set you up." If possible I was even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wanted us to meet." she shrugged. I sighed thank god. I didn't screw my best friends girlfriend.

"Thank jesus." I blurted out.

"What?" she asked, now she was confused.

"I didn't want to have to fight for you. I'm not willing to let go that easy." I told her.

"I'm yours Edward, please don't let go." she whispered leaning in. I moved to her mouth and kissed her greedily. When we were out of breath I pulled away to look at her.

"Mine." I whispered.

"Yours." she whispered back.

* * *

**Authors Note**_: So there you have it, my first ever one-shot. Please leave a review and let me know if you like it. Love you all... xCrystal_


End file.
